In the manufacture of plastic film bags it is desirable to provide an apparatus for folding plastic bags at least 24 inches wide and 42 inches long delivered from a conveyor at a high rate of speed to minimize production cost. It has been known to transfer plastic bags from a continuous moving conveyor into the nips of an adjoining set of folding belts by means of an air blast fired through the first conveyor which lifts and folds the bag from the first conveyor and into a pair of nips. Such a system lacks the positive mechanical reliability associated with the use of solid mechanical members contacting the bag for movement.
The present invention provides for the folding of 24 inch wide bags at 135 bags per minute.